Sasuke&Sasuko
by Sasukes sis
Summary: I made this story 2 night ago and it about Sasuke leaving and Sasuko falling in the darkness. i know my summary sucks just read.REPOST.


**Sasuke's Sister Sasuko **

* * *

Hi I'm Sasuko Uchiha, I'm 1 hour older than Sasuke. Anyway tomorrow me and him start high school I can't wait! I hope I don't have to share a room. I hate share a room specially with Saskura and Naruta. Sakura is crazy over Sasuke and Naruta is to much like Naruto(even thou Naruta is 9 months older). Sasuke and I are to much alike. Ones we were eating ice cream and we were mirroring each other an the spot. It was creepy! People stop and stared. That stills happens. Maybe that's part of the reason we can feel each emotion and fiscal pain. Who know? twins are weird and cool. Sasuke was my fave brother. Until all of this.

* * *

Today is the first day of school. Our day starts at 9am and ends at 4pm. This is what to day was like. Sasuke wake me up at 7am I hit him with a pillow 'HEY' he yelled 'What I'm tired' I said in a groggy state than got up. 'We have school today. Get dressed.' He said throwing me the school uniform. I sighed he left the room and I got dressed. Breakfast was silent like always. And than we walked to school. We were the first one there so we decided to get our room number we're both in housing 7 my room number is 13 and Sasuke's is Sakura,Naruta and Naruto came. Naruto and Sasuke share a room. Saskura and Naruta share a room and I have a room to myself lucky me! Sasuke hate that he has to have to share a room with Naruto. They are complete opposite! Sasuke is neat Naruto isn't. Naruto is...well you get the idea. All of a sudden I heard Sasuke yell '!NARUTO!' I sighed and when to investigate. 'What happened?' I said in not really caring. 'Naruto took my armbands' Sasuke said 'Really Naruto?' I said.'You can't entertain yourself with something else. You have to bug Sasuke. 'No, but they were on my side of the room. Naruto said' And Sasuke said' I interrupted and started yelling: 'I DON'T CARE! Now give Sasuke back his armbands.' Naruto did as he was told so I left the room. Idiot I though. Than I when to my room. Sasuke come 5 or 6 minutes later. 'Thanks' he said 'Why didn't you do what you did when we were younger?' I said combing my hair. 'I don't need to be expelled because of Naruto.' Sasuke said as he passed me a brush. 'True, but still.' I said 'Naruto can't say nothing he took your armbands' 'Yeah' he answered. Naruta came in. 'Have you seen Naruto?' she said sounding pissed off. 'He should be in the room' Sasuke said. She left. 'Sing mom's song.' 'I would but its hard not to think of very everyone.' I said already tearing up a little. Thinking about mom,dad,Itachi.'What happened to him?' 'I wish I knew' He said ' I'm going to bed.' The next day I woke up made a breakfast for everyone(because I'm like that).Sasuke was the last one up oddly.'You OK' I asked as he sat down. He looked up than down at his breakfast.'OK than' I said. Sasuke was the last one to finish. Than he went to his room to change. He still had 45 minutes to get dressed. I checked that everyone left but me and him.'So what's wrong' I said outside his room door. 'Nothing you know you can come in.' Sasuke said. I went in. He was shirtless. 'Tell me' I said at most starting to sound like I was about to nag him about it. Sasuke sighed and sat on his bed. ' I couldn't sleep last night. I would close my eyes and see that day over and over and over. ' Sasuke said. I sat next to him. ' I hate that night too, but you can let it ruin your life. Itachi did what he did and deserves to die. But at lest I have you and you me. 'I said than give him a Pok to his forehead. He smiled than hugged me. 'I miss this' he said than put on his shirt. ' Let's go. ' See the Uchiha(well most) hide their feeling so it hard to tell what were really feeling Sasuke, Itachi and I were different in that but,after the slaughter of the clan we changed. For the the best or worst isn't clear to me or...Sasuke. He trys to hide the fact that he hates Itachi more than I do from me but I know. He misses the way we use to talk. We talked about everything. 'I miss this too' I said The next couple of weeks of school were boring as reading _War and Peaces _on_ a _ highlights of my lastcouple of weeks was yelling at Naruto and Sasuke to shut up and go to bed or give something back to someone. Sakura,Naruta,and I don't talk much. Unless it for homework or an emergency. Some weeks later,the same day I picked to make breakfast I realized that Sasuke wasn't feeling well. ' You coming to class?' I asked ' I'm fine.' He said ' My eyes hurt that's all. ' I gave him the look.' I'm fine now stop looking at me like that it burn' ' I don't believe you. Whats really is it really?' I said still giving him the look. He walked away from me. ' whatever '. Sasuke is my little brother so yeah I bug him about little stuff plus its not that hard to read your twin. Sasuke just pick not to read me 75% of the time. I guess boys ain't made to read emotion. Anyway Sasuke walked away from me than I when to class. Everyone I've mention so far is in my class (but Itachi). I waited for Sasuke to pop up and he didn't. I started texting him thing like ' You OK? ' and ' Where R U? '. He didn't answer. I asked Sakura(aka:Sasuke's stalker)and she said ' I don't think he left the house. ' I sighed. At lunch I when to the house and Sasuke wasn't there I sighed. I stopped worrying about him for a bit until PE came along we had free time to do whatever involves exercise. I took like 8 or 9 targets. Normally Sasuke places the targets behind the trees and I for him. It to tested the sharagan, you know what I'm not going to bore you with details. Anyways today I when a little farther away from the group and set up throw my knives and missed 1 target I was about to collect the targets and knives when I fell a sharp on my arm ' OW! ' I said than looked at my arm it had a small throw star in it my blood started to drip. I looked around than a 4 inched or so knife missed my head 'Who's there ' I asked. Another knife came at me I didn't dodge in time so it when in to the knife when in to the left side of my abdomen. That thing hurt like hell. Someone grabbed me from behind and said ' You don't remember me ' in a deep,cold voice. My body when cold my eyes widen and I was almost shaking when said ' Itachi? '. Knowing him he probably smirked. ' Where is Sasuke? ' he demanded. Holding the knife. ' I don't know ' I said. He pushed the knife in deeper ' Oww ow, Itachi I really don't know. Oww ow ' Suddenly as oddly as he came he left. I looked down at the knife and saw my blood tripping. I can't pull it out I can till if it stuck in my intestines or not. I walked 12 feet or so than pasted out. Sometime later I remember zoning in and hearing someone say ' Are you OK? ' I moaned and think I said ' No, I'm cold ' than zoning out again.

* * *

**8 weeks later**

* * *

Some days or weeks later I woke up in the hospital my abdomen was wrapped up and so was my arm. People were around me. ' Naruto? ' I said seeing blond hair. ' Nope ' Naruta said putting a wet cloth on my head. ' What happened?Where's Sasuke?Is anyone hurt? Well besides me ' I asked ' Slow down Sasuko. ' Naruta said ' Answer me Naruta' I said almost in a growl. Sasuke came though the door. He gave me a hug than left. ' Sa-suke ' I said.' What happened? ' I asked Naruta. She sat on the corner of my bed. ' Sasuko,when the knife when through you,you lost a lot of blood and you you you '. She stop right there. My heart jumped in to my throat. I whispered ' Did I die? ' Already knowing the answer. She nodded yes. There was a moment of silence.' Tell Sasuke to come here now! ' She left the room. I died! that impossibleI though Sasuke walked in the room he started hug me tightly and crying. The only time Sasuke cried was the killing of the Uchiha clan. Ones. ' So, I really did die. ' He hold me tighter .' Let go you're squishing me. ' ' Sorry ' he said than let me go. ' Don't tell anyone I was crying. ' I grinned. ' Have I ever ' I said.' Itachi's looking for you ' He looked down than said ' I know ' ' So what you going to do? ' I said ' I don't know ' he said but something seemed off when he said that but it could be the sharp pain that comes and goes in my stomach. ' Sasuke I feel like you're not telling me something.' I said holding my bandaged wound on my arm ' I'm not. ' he said than looked up. I gave him the look.' I'm serious ' ' Yeah sure. ' I said than slowly let go of my own arm. ' So what did Itachi want? ' he asked. I shrugged and slowly tried to get up from the bed. ' Where are you going? ' ' I got to stretch ' I said than got up reached to the ceiling. I want to touch my toes but my injury didn't let me. ' Don't hurt yourself. ' Sasuke said almost sounding inhumanely. ' No duh sure-lock ' I said climbing in to bed. ' I'm hurt not stupid. '

' Whatever ' Sasuke said coldly. ' What's wrong with you? Why you acting like this around me you're never acted this coldly before. ' I said louder than before not yelling though. ' Nothing ' Sasuke said in the same tone than left the room. Why is he acting like this? Sasuke, well at least around me is nice,caring and sweet. What is he planing to do? What's he thinking **6 months later** I was going to my washing clothes when I past by Sasuke and a note fell out of his pocket. Normally don't read stuff from his pockets but his been so distance the last couple of months I feel like I had no choice to. And the note said: _To: Sasuke So you're dropping out of school and leaving the village._

* * *

_I guess you want power and realized I'm the only one that can give it to you. You know where I am mostly and you know were live. From:Oro_

* * *

Sasuke's leaving. His leaving the village, his friends, school,and...me. My eyes slow filled up with tears I tried to hold them back but they got the better of me. They over flowed I ran to my room and cried and cried and cried a sea of tears. Suddenly I realized I'm the only real family his got left. His probably going to take me with,well I hope. Heh heh ( that's me laughing nervously). Later I when calmed down well if you call being pissed off calm than yeah calmed down I went in to Sasuke's room. Naruto was there. ' Yo, Naruto you are sleeping in my room tonight. ' He give me a face ' What? ' ' Nothing you just...' He started stuttered but I interrupted. ' I just what ? ' I said taping my foot. ' OK ' he said than left. I waited and waited and waited Sasuke tried to sneak the room he turned on the lights on and I was siting on his bed ' You're late ' I said in a chilling tone ' I am? I haven't been paying attention to the time ' he said slowly closing the door . ' Liar ' I yelled than through a vase at him. It missed. ' What wrong with you? You wanna wake everyone up? ' Sasuke said ' Oh please Naruto and Naruta would sleep with the TV and the radio on as kid if the can sleep through that they can sleep through anything. And forget about Saskura. ' I said ' But you wanna know what wrong with me you should know.' I gave him the note I found . ' Where you find this? 'Sasuke said sounding angry. ' Do you really care? Beside it not like that's not going to stop you from leaving. ' I said ' You're right it not ' he said than I walked up to him ' Why? ' I asked ' Why are you going to Orochimaru ? ' he put his head down so I lifted it up ' Look at me Sasuke, tell my why? That's all I ask ' ' Just because ' he answered I slammed him to the door and lifted him up an inch. Maybe less maybe more but whatever. ' Just because why? What your stupid reason Sasuke ? ' I yelled at the top of my lungs. I grabbed on tighter to his collar. Sasuke stayed there quietly against the wall. ' Answer me! ' ' You can tell me what to do ' Sasuke said ' I don't need you. What I need is power and strength that I can't get here or from you. My new power will be powered by hate,everything black, and the darkness.' I let loosened my grip than tighten it again only tighter than before. ' You're not the Sasuke I grow-up with.' I said ' No I'm not ' Sasuke said as he grabbed my neck and started chocking me. I let go of him and started to push him away. He let go and hit me in the head with something. I slowly started to black out I saw him take a bag and leave. I wake up the next morning. Sasuke was gone and that meant I had lost family,my friend, my everything.

* * *

** 3 years later**

* * *

Its been years and at this point Sasuke isn't my brother nor my friend. Sasuke is now just a name. I still have the scars from when I cared about him I don't need him. My door opens Naruta comes in. ' What ' I said ' Sasuke's back! ' Naruta said ' Who's Sasuke? ' I said ' The only Sasuke I knew died 3 years ago.' ' Come on ' Naruta said ' he's your brother ' ' He's a traitor to the Uchiha like Itachi ' I said getting up and start to sharped my sword that is my weapon of choice. ' Give him a chances ' Naruta said trying not to sound half scared because the last person to make mad... will let's leave it at that okay?(to be even more clear I don't like fear it a silly emotion ) ' So you coming right? ' ' Maybe ' I said than touched the tip of my sword than ran my finger up and down it. ' If I don't come in 10 minutes don't wait just leave. ' ' So what do I tell him? ' she says starting to leave ' I don't care Naruta I don't care ' I said putting my sword in its case. She leaves. ' Sasuke ' I think out loud. ' you're dead. ' I pack my throwing stars, my throwing knifes and my sword. I dress in a black V neck shaped blouse that has long sleeves, white short pants and the same ninja sandal as everyone else. Today my sword will tastes Uchiha blood.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

I walk closer to were I hear people talking and there he was I throw a star at him it missed. I curse under my breath. I walk closer until everyone see me. I pull my sword out and say with my sharagan active . ' Everyone but Sasuke leave. Now. ' Everyone scattered but Sasuke he stayed where he was. ' Sasuko ' he said in a caring tone. Which don't I care for anymore. ' Hi Sasuke this isn't the same girl you left she's more...deadly. ' I said than start walking around waving my sword around Sasuke expression changes. ' See she has felt pain from what Itachi did. But you,you, were more of a part of her heart than he was and you stomped on it.' I walk closer. ' Sasuko I'm- ' Sasuke starts to say ' I don't care for your worthless compassion as you didn't care for mine.' I say have a cold,cruel look in my eyes. I look almost heartless. Sasuke looks at me in the eyes than walks to me drops everything. ' Fine if you hate me so badly than kill me. ' he says almost grinning. I look at him dead on. ' You make it to easy I would kill you if...it would be a challenge ' I said provoking him. ' I'm not falling for that. ' Sasuke said. I roll my eyes. I walk back a couple feet away I throw a knife that had a paper bomb at its end it land next to Sasuke. ' You need to practice your aim. ' I smiled. ' D o I Sasuke? Look down. ' I said than I put the bomb to exploded. When the smoke cleared Sasuke wasn't there but I felt his chakra. ' Where is he? ' He popped out of no where and spin me down. ' Let go! ' ' No, listen to me. ' Sasuke said. ' W hat I listening. ' I said ' You don't wanna kill me ' he said ' Yes I do I just tried to obliterate you. ' I said swearing under my breath. ' OK whatever, but I'm all you have left. Mom is dead and dad and everyone else. ' Sasuke said look me in the eyes. What he is saying is true but how can you love or even care about how hurt you so bad? I hold back my tears. ' Get off me Sasuke 'I said ' What the matter realizing the truth ? ' Sasuke said sweetly like. ' I hate you nor do I need you now get off me ' I lie. The truth is that made me realize he was right I need Sasuke to keep me from falling but I can let him know. Sasuke did as so. I got up he walked up to me and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. ' I missed you and I know you don't hate me well not now. ' he said than I fell something hit me. I pass out.

* * *

**4 hours later**

* * *

I wake up in the hospital with a headache.' Ow what happened? ' I said rubbing my head. Naruto was at the side of my bed with a broken arm hand me an ice pack . ' What happened to you? ' ' Not important here take it ' he said I took the ice pack. ' Sasuke left again ' I sighed ' we heard the explosion so we run to where you 2 were and and were find you lying there and Sasuke over you than we had a little fight than he vanished. ' ' Sasuke is such a liar ' I said Naruto looked confused. ' I'm not going to explain. So. ' ' You sure you OK? ' he asked ' Yeah ' I said ' Don't worry about me. I don't need no one. I don't need Sasuke or and one else ' ' Sasuko,don't fall in to the darkness ' he said sweetly. **10 years later** Sasuke never coming back and I don't care I'm happy were I am now. I'm married I have 2 kids,1 boy 1 girl and twins on the way. I have a wonderful husband, Naruto.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Author's note: I sorry for all my grammar mistakes I wrote this late at night so I'm out of it. Anyway Review. Give me ideas people. F.Y.I: I know it maybe a little short may not


End file.
